Second Chances
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. Even a certain daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. She and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson got into a fight and now Percy left her. Annabeth is broken and Percy realizes with the help of a Goddess and a satyr, that she deserves a second chance. Will Aphrodite break them apart again, or will she stop meddling with their love life? One-shot.


**Hey guys! So, I decided to write a one shot cause it has been months now since I've written one. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"You are a jerk, Percy Jackson!"  
"Oh I am the jerk? You are selfish! All you care about is your work. You don't even have time to spend with your boyfriend! Not even for one minute!"  
"My work depends on my future, Percy!"

"What about our future? Have you already forgotten about that?" Percy retorted.  
Me and Percy, my boyfriend, was arguing about that I don't spend a lot of time with him. I mean I do, but I have a lot of work to do. I need to make more blue prints for Olympus, I need to design the statues for the Gods, and I need to design thrones for the minor gods.

Percy doesn't know how hard I work. Sometimes I think he is the one who is selfish. I mean, the last time we went on a date was... 7 months ago? Wow, I really haven't been spending time with Percy. But still...

"Percy, listen," I said slowly but he interrupted me. "NO!" I blinked. He never yelled at me before. "I don't know how I am going to be living in this apartment with you working all day and night. I missed us, Annabeth! Everyone misses you! I mean, it is okay for you to work and all, but you spend too much time on your blueprints! Why don't you just take a break for a couple of hours?"

"I do take a break." I told him. He shook his head. "That was only for half an hour and that was last month."  
"It was?"  
"YES! You know what? I don't think we should be together anymore!" Tears welled up in my eyes and so did anger. "What? Why?"  
"Because all you care about is your damn work! I have to do this, I have to do that! You don't care about anyone else, only you! You, you, you!"

Before I could say anything else, Percy grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. "P-Percy," I whimpered. "Where are you going?"  
"Somewhere far away from you!" he says harshly. Percy started to walk out the door, but I grabbed his arm. "Please! Don't leave me! I'll try to change, I promise!"

He shook his head as I held onto his arm. "Let me go, Annabeth." he says sternly. After a few minutes, Percy finally pried me off of him. He opened the front door, and walked out.  
I stood there frozen.

Percy left me. I couldn't hold on for the fact that he actually left me. I started sobbing uncontrollably. I fell to the floor, and I hugged my knees tightly.  
I don't what time it was, but I had a feeling it has been hours since Percy had left the apartment.  
"Annabeth?" I herd someone say.

I looked up from the floor and I saw my best friend, Thalia Grace.

Thalia Grace is a hunter. She is the lieutenant of Artemis and she despises boys. But sometimes I wonder if she has a crush on Nico. Besides, she treats Percy and Grover like they are her brothers.  
Artemis doesn't mind because Thalia doesn't have a crush on neither of them.

Anyway, Thalia had a shock look plastered on her face. "Why are you crying?" she asked me.  
"H-he left me." I stuttered out. "Forever."

Percy's POV

When I walked out of that apartment, and I turned around to see Annabeth one last time, I saw how broken she looked. I know I was making a big mistake, but I think it was fate that we shouldn't be together.

I felt hurt when I knew I caused Annabeth the pain. But I mean, she doesn't have to worry about me now.  
She can continue her work and pretend that I never barged in into her life. Ever.

"Dude, you are an idiot." my best friend, Grover says.  
We were at Starbucks, and Grover was eating a paper cup, while I was drinking a latte.  
"What was I supposed to do?" I asked him, taking a sip. "Annabeth would've been better without me anyways."

"Um... Percy? If you haven't noticed, she has been worse." Grover says.  
I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Thalia texted me that she found Annabeth on the floor, crying, ever since you left. She still is crying."

I checked my watch. "It has been 16 hours since our fight!" I say. Grover nodded. "She really loves you, Percy. Give her a second chance." I shook my head. "No. I can't. She'll make the same mistake again." Grover sighed as he took a bite out of a paper cup. "How would you know?" he asks. "Maybe she'll change."

I pondered this for a moment. Maybe she will-

_Listen to the satyr, son of Poseidon. _I herd someone say in my mind. _Athena? _I herd her sigh. _Yes, you idiot. She'll change. I know Annabeth. She won't make the same mistakes again. _

I crossed my arms. _Why are you even telling me this? I thought you despise me and Annabeth's relationship. _Athena huffed. _I do, but Annabeth loves you very much. I can't stand to see my daughter in so much pain. Give her another chance. _

I felt weight lifting off my shoulders and I realized everyone was right. I need to give Annabeth a second chance. "Thank you Athena," I say out loud. Grover gave me a confused look. "Athena? Where is she? I don't see her."  
I ignored his questions. "I have to go and make things right."

Before Grover could say anything else, I got up from the booth that we were sitting in, and I jogged to my apartment.

Annabeth's POV

"He is a jerk, Annabeth. He will come to his senses soon!" Thalia told me.  
Thalia made me get up from the floor a couple of hours ago, and she made me wear something way better than Percy's pajamas and an old shirt.  
"B-but what if he doesn't?" I stuttered out.

"Then he is stupid." Thalia says. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Maybe I shouldn't have fell in love." I sniffed. "I wished I took up that offer when Artemis asked me if I wanted to join the hunters."

Thalia nods. "Maybe. But I think you don't want to be a hunter. You'll miss Percy. A lot."  
"I know. I just wished that I never made that mistake. If Percy was here, I would beg him to give me a second chance."

"Well, your wish came true then." I herd a familiar voice right behind me. I whirled around and I saw my ex-boyfriend, Percy Jackson.  
"A-are you here to pack your stuff?" I asked, close to tears.

Percy looked a little hurt, before he hugged me. "I made the worst mistake ever. I shouldn't have left you. I should have givin you a second chance." he whispered. I hugged him back tightly. "I am happy that you did. I will spend time with you everyday, I promise." I mumbled against his t-shirt.  
He laughs, before he looks at me.

He captures his lips into mine, and I felt sparks shoot everywhere.  
Me and Percy haven't even noticed that Thalia walked out of our apartment, but we didn't care.

I have him and that's all I needed.

Aphrodite's POV

"Oh my gosh! That was so sweet!" I squealed. Me and the Gods were watching Percy and Annabeth get back together.  
"We should break them up again and this time another god can convince Percy that-" I started to say.

"NO!" Everyone yells. "No matter how much I love you," Ares, my boyfriend says. "I am not going to be in the middle of one of their little fights."  
I pouted. "Aw, come on!"

Poseidon and Athena shook their heads. "Stop hurting our children!" they both yelled at me.  
I flinched. "But-"  
"No buts!" they yelled.

Hermes and Apollo started laughing. Artemis rolled her eyes. "Boys..." she says disgustedly.  
An idea popped into my head.

"Why don't we get Nico and Thalia together?" I say happily.  
Artemis eyes widened. "I am not losing my lieutenant... again!"

"But-"  
"NO!"  
"But they will be so sweet together!"  
"APHRODITE!"

"Lets see.. Nico is in the Underworld, and Thalia is in her apartment. Maybe I should-"  
"That's it!" Artemis shrieked. She ran toward me, and I start to run away from her. Too late.

"OUCH! Okay! I'll stop! Just- my shoes! Not my shoes! Artemis! Stop ruining my hair! ARTEMIS!"

* * *

**Ha ha! I loved writing the last part. :P **

**Okay, first of all, I just went with the flow. I didn't make any plot, or anything. I just kept on writing and writing, until I finished the one shot. I guess I was having a writers block and I just went with it. **

**It came out good, and I hope you all review. :) Thanks!**

**~Peace-rocks123**


End file.
